Black Moon
by darketernity23
Summary: Inuyasha and the group have finally found a way to destroy Naraku. Kagome finds out a secret about her life, and Sesshoumaru gets a heart, Inuyasha and Kagome pairing.
1. Beginning

**Author's Note: This story may be a little confusing but im sorry if you have questions please just aske me…..**

**Summery: Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru run into an old friend from the past who knows the secret of how to kill Naraku. She's got her own little secret though that she tells only too a few but will it be the death of her? Pairings I&K San&Mir Sess&OCC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor will I ever.**

**Chapter 1 :The beginning.**

"Inuyasha do you smell any youkai around here?"Kagome asked the hanyou in front of her.

"Not a damn one its strange actually. Its almost as if they are avoiding us," He paused, "Keh, cowards."

Kagome couldn't help but giggle as she watched the stubborn male in front of her. His silver hair caught the glint of the sun as his honey gold eyes stared suspiciously at her.

"Keh what's wrong with you wench?" He asked when he saw the twinkle in her eye and she began to giggle once more.

"Nothing Inuyasha I was just thinking about something." She smiled as she turned to look at her other friends.

Sango was glaring at the purple robed houshi in front of her as she rubbed her hirakotsu , the huge boomerang like weapon that was as big or bigger then she was.

Sang was a tajiyia, or youkai exterminator, who's whole tribe was wiped out by her little brother Kohaku, though he had been under the control of the bastard Naraku.

By Sango's side a little Kirara traveled happily. The little two tailed neko uokai was one of the only things that Sango had left from her old life.

Miroku, the houshi in purple, was a lecherous hentai. He groped every woman's butt that he came in contact with. He always asked them to bare his chiold and that pissed of Sango so that she got very violent. It was quite a sight to see.

Miroku had a hole in his hand, the wind tunnel, that was cursed upon his grandfather and passed from generation to the next until Naraku was destroyed.

Eventually the wind tunnel would behin to suck him in so he wanted to have a child to take over his place when he died.

Then there was little Shippou her cute little kitsube pup. HE was like her adopted son who she had taken in when they had saved him from the thunder brothers.

She smiled when she saw him jump off of Miroku's shoulder and into Her awaiting arms.

"Hey wench get over here and make me some Ramen!" And then there was Inuyasha the hanyou she had pulled from the God tree. She had been with him for for about for years now. Ever since she had fallen through the well and ended up here in the Shinjuku Jedai.

Inuyasha was very stubborn, though she had to admit he could be sweet sometimes. Inuyasha held the sword Tetsuseiga, a sword from his father's fang that his older brother Sesshoumaru wished to get from him.

Oops, half brother, good thing Inuyasha can't read my mind, she thought as she began to make the ramen while watching a picture of Inuyasha trying to strangle her and her sitting him about twenty times.

Sigh.

It was hopeless. Really it was Inuyasha was in love with Kikyo the dead bitch that kept trying to kill her.

She knew Kikyo was on Naraku's side as everyone did. Well everyone except Inuyasha. He believed Kikyo could do no wrong. Stupid ignorantstubborn baka hanyou.

"Hey Kagome , are you okay?" Sango asked waving a hand in front of Kagome's face.

"Huh?" She was lost.

"I've been trying to talk to you for the last ten minutes and all you seem to be doing is staring off into space." Sango looked at her with worried eyes.

"Keh, stupid wench." Inuyasha stirred from his spot in a tree a little to their left.

"Sit."

WHAM!

"I'm sorry Sango. I was just thinking." She smiled trying to ignore the curses Inuyasha was sputtering as he was forced to eat dirt.

"mbid mnch" Inuyasha muttered.

(stupid wench)

OOOOOOO

"Okay Naraku what was so damn important that you had to summon me from my home?" A woman sighed impatiently.

"I need your help. I remembered that you owed me a favor if I remember correctly." His cold dark voice floated through the room to her. She just snorted.

"Ha. I owe you nothing Naraku. I paid back my debt long ago when you were just reaching your prime." She said as she thought, stupid male hanyou.

"But now you do have me intrigued."

"Stupid wench, what do you wish for me to do? Beg? Never." He sneered evily, his red eyes glowing dangerously.

"Careful Naraku. Remember I do know your one little weakness." She laughed mischeviously as she tapped her clawed finger against her chin.

"Now why don't you be a good hanyou and tell me what it was that you had wanted me to do." She sighed. "Since you summoned me here before my brother's death." She spat the word brother with such venom that you wouldn't doubt that she hated her brother.

"Ah family problems you are so like Sesshoumaru hating your brother for not being what you wish for him not being good enough." He went to smile but it faided when he felt the poisonous claws sinking into his neck. She would kill him he knew very well if he gave her the chance.

"Foolish Hanyou. Do not speak of Sesshoumaru –sama with such disrespect.." She snarled into his face her dangerous silver eyes beginning to glow red. Inu's, they were all the same. Powerful and a fucking pain in the ass.

"Damn it wench let go of me!" He snapped. She snarled once more as a warning and let him fall to the floor. Turning she grabbed a handful of the jewel shards and walked away.

"See ya Naraku." She waved behind her and disappeared from his side.

He was shocked.

No one especially a _woman _had ever done that to him before. Stupid wnch. She would pay.

He pulled himself up and walked out of the room never once noticing the missing jewel shards that he lusted after so.

OOOOOOOO

"Sesshoumaru-sama where are you going?" Rin asked of the silvered hair Inu youkai who was walking away from her. He didn't even turn around to acknowledge her.

"I will be back do not worry Rin." He said as he disappeared over the next hill gone from her sight.

I smell Inuyasha around here, and that hanyou's foul scent. Damn Naraku why do you have to foul up the place, Sesshoumaru thought as he traveled farther away from his ward and the two youkai.

I cannot imagine what that smell is All…..he thought but stopped when a thought hit him.

Inuyasha needed to take a bath. He really smelled. Damn Hanyou was giving him a headache already and he wasn't even around.

He knew that Rin and Jaken would be following him here shortly on Ah-Un. The little ningen was always following him around and he let her though he could never figure out why.

The moon had finally began to rise and hung full in all of its glory. He loved the moon and he could never figure out why especially when he could sit and stare at it all night. Especially tonight when it was as full as it was, he didn't know maybe it had to do with him being an Inu youkai.

He made it to the clearing in the trees where his brothers scent was the strongest. He followed the scent and soon came upon the five eating all except for Inuyasha who he knew to be in the tree above him.

He heard the slide of metal as Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsuseiga he just smiled. Foolish hanyou believing that he could actually defeat him, Sesshoumaru.

"Foolish hanyou to think you could actually defeat me Sesshoumaru," He said voicing his thoughts. The group all stared at him. Really they needed to get some better manners Staring was rude.

"Keh, Sesshoumaru you bastard what the hell do you think your doing here?" Inuyasha spat at his brother as he jumped in front of his brother holding a transformed Tetsuseiga.

"Relax baka I'm not here to fight you. Actually I'm here to talk." Sesshoumaru said coldly never once making a movement towards his younger brother.

"Keh, Ha you here to talk? Like I'll believe that." His brother replied as he continued to stare at him.

"Why would I lie?" He asked quietly. Inuyasha stared at him knowing it was true the bastard was to honorable to do it.

"Damn whatever what the hell do you want you bastard?" He asked as he resheathed the Tetsuseiga.

"Naraku is up to something and I need your help to figure out what it is. As hard as it may be to believe." He announced. But at that second Kagome that damn wench interrupted what was next.

"Inuyasha! Jewel Shards! And there are lots of them, half of a jewel's worth at least." She cried as she reached for her bow and quiver.

At that precise second a scent reached his nose.

"Kagura!" Both brothers growled before they had the chance to react a scream rent the air.

Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red as he realized who's scream it was that he had just heard. Damn that bitch, he was going to kill her! Jumping, Sesshoumaru launched himself towards the scream Inuyasha following at his heals.

Sesshoumaru didn't get the chance to kill Kagura as he had wished because laying before him was said youkai. The wind sorceress was unconscious and seemed to have fallen a great bit. But where was Rin and why wasn't she laying here anywhere?

"Ah, I am guessing this wonderful little angel here belongs to you two." A soft voice reached his ear triggering long forgotten memories.

Turning Sesshoumaru turned to the voice and saw a woman with a happy Rin in her arms who had herself wrapped around the woman's soft tail that was hung over her shoulder.

"…" It seemed he and his brother had something in common as they stared at this woman from their past.

"Meinu," Was the only thing that escaped his lips.

Dark: Hey guys how do you like my first chapter? Please be honest. Oh yea plz check out my story on hellsing imma call it Dark Crimson:D I really need reviews so if you could give me some I'd be really grateful! Thanks. Oh yea gotta have at least ummm 3 reviews to go on:D So please read and review:D.


	2. Touching Moments

**Author's Note: I am not sure that anyone is really into this story but I am going to continue it anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha….or Sesshoumaru….or any of the other hotties in this show.**

**Black Moon:**

**By: Dark Eternity **

**Chapter 2: Touching Moments**

**Last Time**

"Ah, I am guessing this wonderful little angel here belongs to you two." A soft voice reached his ear triggering long forgotten memories.

Turning Sesshoumaru turned to the voice and saw a woman with a happy Rin in her arms who had herself wrapped around the woman's soft tail that was hung over her shoulder.

"…" It seemed he and his brother had something in common as they stared at this woman from their past.

"Meinu," Was the only thing that escaped his lips.

**Now**

"Yes how nice to see you both." She bowed to them and then turned away to look at the females that were gathering behind them along with a monk dressed in a purple robe.

"You must be Kagome, Sango, and Miroku." She said looking them over and then she seemed to notice the little kitsune that was attached to Kagome's shoulder and was giving her a look that said he didn't like to not be noticed. She smiled.

"Aww and I can't forget little Shippou, now can I?" She walked to them and looked to Kagome who was staring at her strangely. The female youkai, with the long black hair that had tips of the purest silver, handed over the young girl to Kagome. Rin clung to her tail but after a little persuasion she let go and snuggled deeply into Kagome's arms.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked the female that was standing there looking as if this was the most boring thing in the world.

"Names Meinu. You can call me Mea if you want to." She then smiled at them, one long fang glinting in the soft moonlight. She then looked up and a full out grin appeared on her face, reminding them of a child who was about to receive candy.

She then turned back to look at them.

"Well, I will be on my way now. I need to visit my brother and try to find a way to…ummm…help him along to the afterlife. So I will see you guys later. Ja ne." She turned and walked away, the tip of her black tail swishing in the wind as her youkai cloud began to form underneath her feet.

"So, do you guys know who that is?" Miroku asked Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru as they all watched the mysterious demoness disappear from sight.

"Keh…" Inuyasha answered.

"…" Sesshoumaru said nothing at all but instead gathered his ward from the arms of the young miko and walked away from them, Jaken and Ah-Un following faithfully behind him as they headed into the depths of the forest.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, was that who I think it was?" Jaken asked from his lord who was sulking quietly in front of him in his cold Ice Prince manner.

"Yes…"

OOOOOOO

"Inuyasha who was that woman that saved Rin from Kagura?" Kagome asked the hanyou who was walking slightly in front of her. He wasn't in much of a good mood and he seemed to be withdrawn into the inner parts of his mind, thinking on something important. Well she guessed there always was a first for everything.

Inuyasha didn't answer her so she looked over at him again. He was still in the same mood, though now there was a slight smirk upon his lips, as if he had just thought something that was slightly funny.

"Inuyasha, who was that woman that saved Rin from Kagura?!" Kagome asked again only this time it was slightly louder than before. He turned to look at her out of the corner of his eye and then he sighed slightly.

"Her name as you can guess is Meinu. She is one of the last Black Inuyoukai left. Her brother is The Lord of the East, who if you also couldn't tell, she hates. Meinu is…well…like our cousin." He stopped and seemed to think over his next words carefully wondering what he should and shouldn't tell her.

"Meinu grew up with us in our palace, she didn't get along with her brother and they were constantly trying to kill each other so her parents decided that she should come and live with us since we were her family and we were also royalty. Well she and my brother were close, if you can believe it Sesshoumaru had a heart back then, and when I was growing up((A/N: This is my story and his child hood is going to be slightly different than in the series, just a little.)) I remember that my parents used to talk of connecting the two families and uniting the Eastern and the Western Kingdoms, of course I found this entire plan out by eavesdropping, so no one else knew.

"Well, then one day Meinu's mother sent for her to come home. So she did go home. That was when she found out that her father had died and that her brother's coronation for Lordship was coming up and that she had to attend. That was the funny thing, she did attend but she made sure that it was the worse coronation ever, her brother hated her so much that he tried everything in his power to have her banned the only thing was, was that she hadn't really done anything wrong so he couldn't. But that was the last time we had ever seen her. She disappeared for about two hundred years I believe, and during that time Sesshoumaru became the cold hearted bastard that you see today." He smirked and then he turned to look to his side, his amber eyes penetrating the thick cover of trees to find the shape of his brother traveling parallel to them. He looked pissed and Inuyasha knew that he had heard every word that he had spoken to Kagome. Sesshoumaru turned cold eyes to him and then glared causing Inuyasha to 'keh' and then turn away from the Ice Prince.

"Inuyasha, so…ummm…are you saying that…well this is awkward for me to ask but…was Meinu and Sesshoumaru lovers?" She asked on a giggle at the thought of Sesshoumaru doing those kinds of things.

"Keh. I don't know, they were close but I don't know what they did during their private time, and remember my father died when I was five so I only got to see them when my mother went to visit which was always on the night of the full moon." He looked at her then, just a small glance out of his honey gold eyes, but it was enough to let her know that she was the first person that he had ever spoken of his past too, and in that second she knew that she meant more to him than he let on.

"But why on the full moon, I mean why not on the New moon when you turned human?" She asked of him. He just kept on walking and she had begun to think that he wasn't going to answer her but then he spoke up.

"She made it on the full moon because she knew then that I would be safe on the journey and there was no chance that I would turn human outside of the village." He looked sad, the remembrance of his past times with his mother hurting him deeply.

"I understand. Thank you for telling me this, Inuyasha." She stopped and hugged him close, the quick hug catching Inuyasha of guard so that he stared down at her with wide eyes before he slowly wrapped his arms around her catching her before she could slip from his grasp. He hugged her close breathing in the jasmine and sakura blossom scent that clung to her skin. His ears twitch and Kagome giggled at the sight, causing Inuyasha to glare and release her. She smiled at him before turning and running to catch up with Miroku, the perverted monk, and Sango, the taijya.

"Hey Sango, Miroku." She said as she reached them. She happened to look over at the smiling monk and notice that the side of his face was bright red in the shape of a handprint and had to laugh.

"At it again huh Miroku?" Kagome asked him knowing that he had been groping Sango's butt.

"Ah yes Lady Kagome, I couldn't help myself." He then laughed while rubbing the side of his face and glancing slyly at Sango. Her eyebrow began to twitch and she raised her fist threateningly at him and Miroku raised both hands as if to show her that he meant no harm.

They were laughing together, the four of them, along with a moody hanyou who trailed behind, when suddenly their path was blocked by someone they didn't expect.

Author's Note: Well that's it for this chapter. So tell me if you liked the story PLEASE Tell me. It's going to get more interesting I promise. Well I hope I promise. So please read and review.

Eternity: enters room has anyone seen Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha?

Kagome: I thought they were with you?

Sango: I think they went that way: Points to bedroom door

Miroku: Wow that's kind of scary.

Eternity: What are they doing in there gets scared look on face

Sango: I don't know.

Eternity: looks over at the others.

Everyone else: shrugs shoulders

Eternity: So who wants pizza?

Cast: sweat drop

Kagome and Meinu: Oh we do, we do!

Meinu: Can it have pepperoni and sausage…

Kagome: …and ham and hamburger…

Meinu and Kagome: And lots and lots of cheese?!

Eternity: What about the mushrooms.

Meinu and Kagome: shakes heads happily

Eternity: Then let's go get some pizza.

Miroku: But what about Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and the rest of us?

Eternity: Sesshoumaru can come, and Sango can come, and Inuyasha can come…

Miroku: What about me

Eternity: Nope.

Miroku: But why!!! breaks down in tears

Eternity: Because you are a hentai.

Miroku: cries even more while smiling

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha enter room via bedroom door and look at the cry Miroku.

Sesshoumaru: What is the Houshi's problem?

Eternity: I told him he can't have Pizza.

Sesshoumaru: What about me? gives Eternity the 'sexy' look

Eternity: Of course you can come sighs dreamily

Well everyone they are off to get pizza and I am going to go make cookies. MMMM I love cookies. But please read and review. Thanks.

Love,

Eternity.


End file.
